User talk:DemonisAOH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Infernion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 00:11, June 18, 2010 um Could someone make infoboxes for the Infernions. I forget how to do them. If someone does, i can feed some of the needed information. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. 00:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now all i need are infoboxes for the specialized infernions and i can be done for the night. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. 01:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Well create a episode blog so i could battle you. You know,it'sgoing to be a good first appearance for both of our characters! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 21:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe I missed this episode!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Just to help, this is the Bakugan Infobox. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 03:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Another hour or 2, and I can't believe I didn't see this episode!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) File:Queen_Monarus_4.jpg| File:Purple_Moonlit_Monarus_2.jpg| Beats Me. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ... You Wish. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) File:Purple_Monarus_8.JPG| File:Purple_Moonlit_Monarus_5.JPG| -_- --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) NO I DO. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) File:Glass_Monarus.jpg|Rainbow Monarus using 'Rainbow Shadow' Oh yeah well. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Which of these do you think I should bring over????? http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kat http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragoness --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) IDK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ☆ OK, but in reversed order. Counter beats you. Nah, we'll see. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ☆ So, shall we start? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.'' 16:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ye, No. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 21:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 18:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I might need some help... Hi Herr Airzel!!! I havent been here much so i might need some help to get startet... and some advice... From: Learning Hyena12. All you need to do is make a character, and choose Bakugan. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 17:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay... I will do that... whats after that? Well, whatever you want I guess. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 17:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Airzel my characters name is "Meia". When is the re-do? Hey Airzel when do we re-do the episode? Leave me a message when we will the episode start okay? Okay Airzel!!! I will keep my eyes open!!! But i`m going to eat now, see ya don`t want to be ya!!! I´m here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay Airzel i´m here!!!!!!!!!! And let´s make a episode!!!!!!!!! No need to anwer!!!!!!!! I will be there!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 21:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Airzel!!!! Herr Airzel, can i make an article from Quake dragonoid in here? Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You don't show up you're never on, keep this up and you'll be gone. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 21:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yea but then we have limeted time cuz i got to go at 5 well i have to go for a little bit at 6 here, so it works. Hey, Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Herr Airzel. Because your Corbin, a scientist. Can you make me a Pyrus Silent Naga? It would be cool!!!!!!!! And it`s Pyrus!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I can live with that. Let´s make it as you said!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Airzel!!!!!! I´m doing well and i invented Bearnator!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 12:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Of course!!!! Why else there would be Bearnator? Hyena the skull cleaver. 12:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, that settles that! Thank you for letting me use your lab CORBIN!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, i´m waiting for the next episode now. I hope everybody will be there... Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i got an idea... Hey Airzel!!! Let´s make Cyborg Helios MK2!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well... We could do it with another bakugan... But what kinda bakugan? Any suggestions? Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thats a great idea!!!!!!!!!! He would evolve!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Don´t worry!!!!! I can wait!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, again!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) So Airzel... I´m waiting for the episode starting!!!!!!! What about you? Hyena the skull cleaver. 16:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Let´s be in the blog, okay? Hyena the skull cleaver. 16:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! The thunderstorm got over? GREAT!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 19:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The weather in here is a clear sky and little windy. Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Have fun with OOMO!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen this????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Airzel, if your still here make the episode to be continued!!! And make some kinda name for the next episode!!!!!!!!! I have to go... "To be continued!!!" Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Let´s make episodes!!!!!! Let´s make another episode!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Airzel! Maybe tomorrow bacause i have to go sleep and i´m tired too!!! But tell me the name of the next episode please and see ya!!! Good night for me!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Turns to feed Rochiro... Okay, feed Rochiro!!! WITH A STICK!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It´s not that bad!!! Just keep away from Rochiro and use the stick. Put the meat on the stick and give it to Rochiro. Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, do what you want. So you will stay alive!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!! It was a good plot!!!!!!!!! FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!! It´s like a movie!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Right!!! Yesterday Wikia was expanding... Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Airzel, let´s talk in my talk page!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOKKAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 15:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!! I don´t know. Well, i don´t know!!! Everythings fine by me!!! So... YOU DECIDE!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 19:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Airzel, which one of us makes the page "Cyborg Quake Dragonoid"? Hyena the skull cleaver. 19:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i'll put up the page if you put the info you find in the lab. Okay!!! Do we put the episode to "To be continued"? Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Airzel!!! How ya doing? I just finished Cyborg Quake Dragonoids abilitys!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 21:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome!!! I got the idea from Naruto and Ookami!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) HI AIEZEL!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Good night Airzel!!! It is really late in here... Hyena the skull cleaver. 21:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) me and sarah are up and ready what about you and hyena?? You can relax... Airzel, everythings all right now!!! My parents are coming home today!!! Then i´m free from the "cage" thing, guardin the doggys!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) EPISODE, WHERE??????????????? I´M HERE!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) When is the new episode? Got any advice? Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) in a few minutes. no advice though. Okay. Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Got it!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 21:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Airzel!!! Let´s make that episode in another time!!!!! EPISODE!!!!!!!!!! I´m here!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes... Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I´m always ready to brawl, remember that!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) HUH????? I don´t understand... Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ouh... OKAY!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!! Please... Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Got it Airzel!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 15:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Then, you must be a spy... Well that says anything... BE A SPY OR I WILL BE REEEEAAAAAAAALLYYYYYYYY ANGRY. I have been betrayd enough in my short life... Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, enogh with this ********* i would never put my hand close to that weedy girl.(Steelearth14) Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Well i must continue editing!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yea, yea ,yea!!!!!! I got the idea!!! I fought this was clear??? Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Aquos Neathean Name: Cody Davis Race: Neathia Attribute: Aquos Bakugan: Undertow Gender: Male Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Personality: Friendly, cheerful, jokes around, barely of his jokes are funny, I can't think of any history.. im here and sarah is about to login I actually did open a new tab with his abilitis.MasterKatara411 19:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) sure in bd? well your an admin nice work aoh im proud hehe thanks you deserve it awww you dont have rights there well i dont go on it much but commonly i hate abce2 we should start a petition or something round every body up and bring abce down lol its possible hehe heck yea anything call me crazy :P Where did you disappeared???? Where are you?????????? Hyena the skull cleaver 18:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) i was making cookies with my grandma. peanut butter cookies. <3 A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 18:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 18:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you really want to continue later??? Why? Hyena the skull cleaver 19:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... When you come back, leave me a message so i know that we can continue, okay? But if i don´t answer it i might be sleeping... Hyena the skull cleaver 19:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea.... Vortex Dragonoid. It comes in Aquos, Pyrus, Ventus, or Haos....Don't know if its allowed, But I think it would be a good idea. I made a drawing of him in Paint so....uh...I'll let you think about it. It would be a good pair with Undertow, I think............. Do you mean 1:00 eastern time as in eastern usa,or eastern asia or something oh shoot. Sorry, I got camp tomorrow, so I can't be here until 4:00...sorry.... MasterKatara411 21:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Come on... Come on Airzel!!!!!!!!!! It´s just that your bakugan is great for test driving and i have to make the story interesting... Hyena the skull cleaver 13:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC)